


Could've Had It All (I Could've Had It All)

by eruditeprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Halloween, Multi, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clarke invites her dance partner to her Halloween party and they end up having a couple's costume and yeah...</p>
<p>This now has a second part and is officially complete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Love (I Knew I Had It)

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the piano duet of 'True Love' by Dove Cameron and Jordan Fisher (it made me want to write a dancer fic but Strictly Come Dancing has been on recently here in the UK) and I've been loving Descendants and the soundtrack and honestly I think that everyone would have fun dressing up. The dance is never described as I couldn't decide what dance they would be doing, plus I've never taken dance classes (I'd love to learn how to dance ballroom one day). I don't own The 100 or these characters, and I also don't own the lyrics from the song at all. I highly recommend that you watch Descendants if you haven't. The outfits are from the Set It Off song and I hope you like this. It isn't the best story ever but, hey, Halloween!

_If I could do it all over,_

_Maybe I'd do it different,_

_Maybe I wouldn't be here,_

_In this position._

 

They were taking a water break when she brought up the party to him.

“You know how I’m hosting a Halloween party this weekend? Do you want to come? I mean, we can still practice at the party, show our dance to people if you want. Your sister can come too,” Clarke twirled a lock of hair around her finger nervously and she looked up at her dark haired dance partner.

“Okay. Why not?”

“One thing though. To make it fun we’re picking characters out of a hat to dress up as. Also, it’s a party based on that movie, Descendants. You’re cool with that, yeah, Bellamy?”

“When is this picking out of a hat?” Bellamy Blake’s eyes narrowed as he stared at his partner, who was twirling the hair faster around one finger.

“Tonight,” she muttered.

“Pardon?”

“Tonight. Gives us three days to get a costume. Do you have a problem? Do you know the film I’m talking about?”

“I do, I live with Octavia. I just need to check my schedule,” she tossed his phone at him and he tapped on it for a few moments, before turning to her.

“Fine. Text me your address and the time you need us to be there. Can we get back to the dance now?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. The show is on Monday anyway, right? We have time to practice,” she started to ramble, and he glared at her, “I’m talking too much, aren’t I?”

“You kind of are. Now come here. We need to practice with the song.”

“Fine,” she crossed the room, getting into her position.

 

Once practice was over, she typed her address out and sent it to him, before turning to walk back to her house, trying to stop the small grin she’d had throughout practice from widening.

_You forgot time, princess. B_

She chuckled softly to herself.

**8pm. Don’t be late.**

_When have you ever known me to be late?_

_Actually, don’t answer that._

_I know the answer._

**Yeah. Not like you were late to practice once. Or twice. Or five times.**

_I bought you coffee though, didn’t I?_

**Once. And it was crappy.**

_Apologies, your highness. See you later._

Each of her friends turned up slowly by eight, and Clarke began passing around the hat, starting with Octavia. She saw Octavia perched on a seat arm, next to Lincoln, who Clarke knew from school. Bellamy was sat nearest to Clarke, with Raven, Monty, Jasper and Miller all squashed on the couch, Monty sitting in Miller’s lap and blushing profusely.

“Okay, remember, this is random and you aren’t allowed to swap with anyone. Try and match your outfit to the coronation scene costume, or at least the ending, but if you can’t manage it that’s fine. This may mean you have to watch the film but just embrace it. There will be unused characters but that’s okay.”

“What if we want to bring a plus one?” Jasper grinned.

“Each of you, once you’ve picked, can take another and bring a friend or someone you want to bring along. That person will be assigned that costume. Okay?” Clarke saw the hat getting nearer and nearer to her. She watched as Bellamy pulled out a piece of paper and passed the hat to her. She picked out a piece of paper that was close to the top, and put the hat down. She opened it up to find, in her neat, precise handwriting, _Mal_.

 

Oh, she was going to have fun.

 

The night of the party came and she was putting the finishing touches to her hair when the doorbell rang. As she passed by the hall mirror, she checked her makeup.

“Hey!” she said as she opened to door to find Raven, Monty, Jasper and a pretty girl with big dark eyes and long dark hair.

“Clarke, this is Maya. I work with her,” Clarke smiled at Maya, who was wearing a cute blue dress with a pink bow peeking out from under the collar.

“So, Maya, you’ve been given Jane, eh? Nice job. Nice dress,” Maya blushed at Clarke’s compliment. Clarke looked over the rest of the group, with Monty wearing a brown jacket that buttoned up to his neck and had a small bun of hair at the back of his head, which she saw when he turned to look at Jasper. Jasper was wearing a baby blue suit with gold detailing, and Raven was in a pale pink dress, with a small tiara on her head. Clarke grinned, “So, let me guess. Monty is Jay, Jasper is Chad and Raven is Audrey?”

“Yeah. Can we come in? I see Miller and Lincoln coming.”

“Sure. Drinks are in the kitchen and we all have to dance at least once tonight. Food is in the dining room. Just help yourselves. Hey!” she greeted Miller and Lincoln as they walked up, Miller in a black suit, with the red bowtie undone around his neck, and Lincoln in a black suit with a red jacket, with a pair of his glasses perched on his nose, and looking annoyed.

“I can’t believe I’m dressed in _this_ ,” Lincoln muttered, and Clarke giggled slightly.

“Nice costumes, gentlemen. Miller is Carlos, and Lincoln is Doug, yeah?”

“Lincoln was complaining the whole way here. You’re so lucky we know you from school. He hates the suit. Wrong shade of red, he says.”

“Aww, Lincoln! Don’t worry. Drinks in the kitchen, food in dining room, usual rules apply. This isn’t going to be huge,” she let them past her and shut the door, grabbing her phone.

**Just waiting on you and your sister, Bellamy.**

As she sent it, there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Octavia standing there, her hair dyed deep blue and wearing a blue dress, a long apple pendant hanging around her neck. Bellamy was stood next to her, wearing a blue and gold suit and a crown.

“Nice job on costumes. Okay, let me guess. Octavia is Evie, and you must be Prince Ben. You clean up nicely when not on a dancefloor, Bellamy.”

“Don’t push it, Griffin. Let me guess, you’re Mal. Nice hair. Makes a change from the blonde.”

“And now you’re the prince. You can’t really call me princess now, can you?”

“Mal is essentially a princess due to her mother and her relationship with Ben. So you’re still a princess, princess.”

“Drinks are in the kitchen. Don’t forget we have to practice.”

“See you in a bit,” he grinned at her and she shut the door, sighing as she fell against it, smiling.

 

She went through to the kitchen and picked up a glass of wine, sipping it slowly as she walked through to the living room, settling herself on an armchair. She smiled when she saw the younger Blake twirling Lincoln around the floor (she should have known he would have taught his sister to dance), and Octavia’s dress seemed to sparkle at the bottom. Clarke felt a shadow over her, and looked up to find Bellamy standing in front of her.

“I believe you agreed we needed to practice, and I believe our song in up next. May I have this dance?”

“Of course,” she took his hand and he led her to the centre of the room, taking her wine glass and placing it on a table he passed by. As the song started up, she felt his arms go around her and they began to dance. She heard him murmuring the lyrics, and she joined in, flicking her eyes up to meet his as the chorus began, smiling gently. She felt his breath lightly ghosting over her face as they finished, their lips close together. She began to lean in when their friends started clapping, and they separated, her going off to find her wine glass and top it up. As she walked into the kitchen, she heard someone else enter, and turned to find Bellamy there.

“You felt something back there, right?” his voice was full of nerves.

“Yeah, I did. But we can’t be together. It’ll affect our performance. Plus, you know I only got out of a relationship with my ex-girlfriend a month ago. I’m not ready for another, not yet. I’m loving my time with you but we can’t be together yet.”

“It takes everything for me to step back, Clarke. I’ll wait. As long as you need. That’s a promise.”

“Maybe if we had met differently, it would be easier. Just… just give me time. You go back to that party. I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Clarke. We’ll go over the steps we messed up tomorrow.”

 

She filled up her glass again and she heard the front door shut and Lincoln come through and join her.

“Octavia just left. Bellamy took her home. He seemed upset.”

“Maybe he was. I messed up some steps,” she wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall.

“You okay?” Lincoln put his arm around her and pulled her into him.

“It’s nothing. You go back out. I’ll join you in a minute.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” she nodded at him as she began wiping more tears away. He left her alone and she grabbed her glass, clicking her nails on the surface. She began humming the song, before she began to cry.

 

_And I could've had it all,_

_I could've had it all..._


	2. I Wanna Know The Secret (Of How They Do It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up with a happier ending. Consider it a present to all of you.

_I found you then I lost you,_

_Looking back is torture,_

_And it hurts to know I let you go,_

_You live right around the corner_

 

The show came around on the Monday night, and Clarke had barely spoken to Bellamy in practice that Sunday, choosing to dance again and again, refusing to speak to him of the incident at the party. When Monday rolled around and they were in final rehearsals and getting fitted into the costumes they would wear that night. Clarke had just been through costume, and was heading to hair and makeup to be made up and have her hair styled when she passed Bellamy, her eyes catching with his as she brushed past him. He muttered a quick “sorry” as they went in opposite directions, and she had to stop for a few seconds to process the electric feeling that was zinging through her body from the moment of contact. She proceeded to hair and makeup, preparing herself to see him at the show.

 

She stood backstage next to Bellamy, waiting for their names to be called. She forced a smile on her face and took his hand as they were announced, waving slightly to the crowd and feeling her dress bounce around her, descending gracefully down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, they took their place and she began shaking to the beat. When they were all announced and they were announcing the first couple, everyone was hustled upstairs and she took a space on the balcony, staring down at the couple gliding around the polished dance floor, the long pink dress Emori ( _was it Emori or was it Lexa?_ ) was twirling around in, effortlessly elegant in Murphy’s arms. She clapped when they finished, and watched as they went over to the judges, smiles on their faces. She heard praise flowing from the judges’ lips, and she beamed with pride at her friend as Dante started speaking, a huge smile on his face.

 

The rest of the dances passed by in a blur, Clarke watching them raptly from her spot. She felt Bellamy come up and stand next to her after the second dance, a Charleston full of energy but not many good moves. She saw a five being put up by Cage, and she winced at the score.

“You ready, princess?” Bellamy murmured to her, his dark curls falling around his face. He held out his hand and she took it, before he brought them further into the group as the next couple were announced; the couple before them.

“We can get this over and done with and hopefully not have to do it again,” she muttered back, his hand warm in her cool one. She heard the closing bars of the song and took her hand out of his, clapping quickly.

“Are you okay with this Clarke? I know this might be a bit weird, but let’s just think of this as one dance.”

“I’m fine with this,” she snapped quietly at him, “are you?”

“Yeah. Long as you need, princess,” his voice was hollow, empty, and she shot a concerned look at him.

“What’s up, Blake?”

“I’ll tell you later. Look, we need to go on,” he led her to the top of the staircase, before he let go of her hand and slipped an arm around her waist, and she took his hand at her hip, squeezing it gently.

 

“Next up are Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin…” she heard the (way too perky) host, Keenan, shout into her microphone. She felt the camera on them and she smiled, waving at the camera. She felt Bellamy tense up next to her, before the camera went off again and the host was chattering into the microphone. She felt him take his hand off her hip and they went down the stairs, him in front, and she saw the piano being pushed into place, before taking her place at the seat. She felt the lights go down and saw Bellamy out of the corner of her eye, giving him a thumbs up. He nodded at her as the lights began to come back up, bathing them in a soft golden glow. She felt the first few notes slipping through her and she eased herself into the dance, making eye contact with Bellamy as they began to dance. As they went through the steps easily, he gazed down at her softly, brown eyes shining. She smiled up at him and as she heard the last few seconds, she suddenly realised how close they were. His breath was fanning over her lips, and she felt almost in a trance as they leaned in, his lips millimetres away from hers. The trance was broken by the enthusiastic clapping and cheering all around the room, and she stepped away, registering the judges standing up from the corner of her eye. She walked over to Keenan, Bellamy following her.

“Wow,” Keenan gushed, her huge grin even more fake close up, “that was fantastic. Shall we see what the judges thought?”

“Preferably not,” Bellamy whispered in her ear, and she fought back her giggle as the judges began to speak. When they finished, he took her hand and they rushed up the stairs, waiting for the scores. He clutched her hand and the other contestants patted them on the back, whispering praise. She felt the camera on them once more as the scores began being displayed on the screen. She registered cheers and paid attention to the screen in front of them, which displayed four tens.

Four tens.

They had received the top score.

 

She heard Bellamy’s shouts of “YES!” in her ear, and she jumped up for a hug. He gave her one and they grinned, eyes meeting. She was still grinning when the show was over and they were all ushered backstage, waiting for the results. They found an empty corridor and began jumping around in ecstasy. She was aware that someone could walk in at any moment, and she grinned up at him as they hugged once more, and she heard him breathing into her ear. A man suddenly came through a door and knocked into Bellamy, and he stepped forward and she stumbled as she began to step back, her arms ending up around his neck and her face close to his. She flicked her eyes up to his and he was once more gazing down at her. She reached up slowly, seeing his gaze flicker down to her lips, before their lips met in the lightest of kisses, which almost ignited a fire in her. Her hands went up to tangle in his hair and she hooked a leg around his waist as the kiss grew deeper. Her body felt like there were a million fireworks going off within it, and she was shocked at how soft his lips were, how gentle his fingers were as they ran up and down her sides. When they eventually pulled away, his mouth was kiss swollen and eyes bright, and she felt more content than before.

“I’d ask you to go home with me right now,” his voice was low and gravelly and sent shivers down her spine, “but we still have to stay for the results.”

 

(she was definitely glad when she dragged him into her apartment, knowing she hadn’t blown it once again)

 

_I’d never let it go this time_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween to those who celebrate it! Comments and kudos are appreciated. If you want, I could try to write a happier follow-up to this.
> 
> UPDATE: AS OF 24TH DECEMBER FOLLOWUP PUBLISHED


End file.
